


Robb Stark Vale Diplomacy

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Diplomacy, Dom Robb Stark, Eventual Smut, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Lust, MILFs, Maledom/Femsub, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Robb Stark Lives, Robb Stark is King in the North, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Robb Stark diplomatic quest in Vale
Relationships: Lysa Tully Arryn/Robb Stark, Myranda Royce/Robb Stark, Robb Stark/Mya Stone
Kudos: 10





	1. Myranda Royce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts).



Robb had just arrived at the Moon Gate as he hired a room in a tavern and started going through reports   
from the Seven Kingdoms. There was a knock on the door and in came Myranda Royce. They had met   
when Robb just arrived at the Bloody Gate. 

"Hey," She said. "Hey," He replied "Robb" Myranda said licking her lips. "Hmmm" Robb said. "I was   
wondering if I could do something for you" Myranda said. "Like what?" Robb asked paying more   
attention to his reports than Myranda. "Oh, you'll see" Myranda said huskily. Before Robb could turn to   
Myranda and ask Myranda got down on her knees and began unbuckling Robb's breeches.   
"Myranda, what are you doing?" Robb hissed.   
"Just sail Robb, I'll take care of the rest" Myranda said as she tugged the garment down. Once Robb's   
breeches and smallclothes were down to his feet Myranda took her hand and caressed his member.   
Robb sucked in a breath feeling Myranda's hand stroke him. Myranda felt Robb harden underneath her   
hand. My gods, he was big. Now Myranda never really seen one this big up close before, but damn it   
looked good. She then moved her head forward and licked the head. This caused it to jump. Oh, this was   
going to be good. She then proceeded to place more of her mouth onto the throbbing meat. She licked   
the length and cupped Robb's balls. "Shit, Myranda" Robb muttered. Myranda smirked as she then   
began to place the hot organ in her willing mouth. She started off slow using her tongue to taste the   
divine rod. Soon she stuffed as much as she could in her mouth and began sucking away. She was only   
able to three-quarters of the meat in her mouth. The rest she stroked with her hand. Robb groaned as   
Myranda blew him. He was unhappy that Myranda couldn't fit him entirely in her mouth. Margaery   
could the first time around. But the Tyrells were born sluts. Myranda couldn't believe how big Robb was.   
She worked what she could do. It felt amazing sucking on Robb. He tasted amazing. She felt his twitch   
and throbbing. Myranda then took her mouth away and began bath the whole length with her tongue.   
She heard Robb hiss as she did this. Myranda then licked and suck part of Robb's member. 

"Damn, Myranda" Robb muttered. Myranda smirked as she kept her work on Robb's cock. She wanted   
his seed in her belly. So she used every trick she had, Not that she had many. Robb knew he close to   
coming, but he wanted a shot in Myranda's cunt before he blew. So he grabbed her and pulled her up.   
Myranda was confused by this.

"My turn" he said. 

He then spun Myranda around and pushed her against the wall. He then peeled Myranda's pants and   
panties down then bend her over having her reveal her ass to him. He lovingly stroked it. Sure, the ass   
wasn't as nice as Sansa or even Margaery, but damn she had a nice derriere. He then found her pussy,   
which was already wet. He probed it with two fingers causing Myranda to moan. "Oh gods" she gasped.   
Robb smirked. "Just keep steady and I'll make you feel good" he said. Myranda nodded and held tightly   
to the wheel. She then felt Robb enter her and she gasped. She felt her walls stretch and it hurt some. He   
seemed to be bigger than the stableboys she had fucked with. Robb seemed to touched every part of her   
even spots she never knew she had. When she felt Robb fully inside her she moaned. "So full, so fucking   
full" Myranda said. Robb began pumping in and out of Myranda and Myranda felt pleasure rocket   
through her. Oh gods, Robb was good. Robb gripped Myranda's hips as he moved in and out of the Royce   
of Runestone. He fucked her using all the skill he had, and he had a lot. 

Myranda wasn't used to this kind of fucking. She never had such an experienced lover. Sure the random stableboy was good, but neither   
she nor he were skilled at all when they did it. But with Robb, he was rocking her world like no other. She   
felt her core clench as her first orgasm rocked her. Robb felt Myranda clamp down on him and he   
stopped. He waited til it subsided then began again. He was going to ruin her. It didn't take long for   
Myranda to feel another orgasm roar through and she wanted to scream, but was afraid someone down   
below would hear and interrupt them. So she gripped the wall digging her nails into it. She probably have   
splinters later after this, but who cares. A small price to pay for great pleasure. Robb liked this cunt he   
was fucking. She was still tight, which was nice. He figured Myranda hadn't been used a lot and that's   
why she was still so tight. But no one was tighter than his mother. She seemed to always have a tight   
cunt for him. But that didn't distract him from the goal he was trying to achieve. That's when he felt   
Myranda again hit the wall and come again. He once again paused and waited til it was over til he went   
again. Myranda was sweating. She didn't know how long she could keep going. Her legs were weak. It   
was only really thanks to Robb that she is still keeping her up. That and some kind of will power she   
never knew she had. But she knew one thing. She couldn't last much longer. "Robb, please Robb. I want,   
no, need your seed inside me. Please give it to me" Myranda whined. Robb decided that she'd have   
enough and sped up his thrusts til Myranda really had trouble keeping her body straight. With a tingling   
in his balls he knew he was going to come. He fired off deep inside Myranda and Myranda let out a sigh.   
It was over. She felt Robb pull out and she finally fell over. Myranda sat on the ground exhausted when   
she felt some thing wet and cool hit her lips. She looked up and found Robb poking his spent cock at   
Myranda. "Clean me" he said. 

Myranda shrugged and took the limp organ and began licking and sucking off all her juices. She liked the   
taste of herself and she then began feeling Robb grow and harden again. Oh my, this was amazing. 

Jared couldn't even get it up a second time after they first did it. So Myranda kept blowing Robb. She used   
everything she did the first time she had Robb in her mouth. Robb seemed to like this as he took   
Myranda's head and stroked her hair and cheeks. He gently thrusted his cock in and out of Myranda's   
mouth. He wasn't going to force her at all. He wasn't that kind of guy... yet. Myranda kept at it never   
getting enough of the taste of Robb. "Shit, coming soon" Robb muttered. Myranda sped up til she felt   
the final twitch of Robb's cock and fired his load into Myranda's mouth. Myranda swirled the new liquid   
in her mouth. It was different, but she liked it. She swallowed it and looked up at Robb. 

"That was amazing" Robb said. 

"It was" Myranda said.


	2. Mya Stone

Mya Stone was pleased to have the honor of esorting the legend Robb Stark up to the Eyrie to visit his   
aunt. She had to admit that he looked like some sort of hero from the songs her wet nurse told her, all   
muscular and handsome. He was also very kind to her eventhough she was a bastard. Mya was awaiting   
the arrival of the mules so that they could start the long tiresome journey up the mountains to the Eyrie.   
She was in the tavern, drinking amug of ale, when she decided that she needed some fresh air.

Before she even left the tavern, someone put a hand over her mouth and dragged her into a room and   
closed the door. Sh turned to see who her assailant was only to find the face of the legendary Robb   
Stark. 

"Your Gr...Grace, What are you doing?" Robb didn't respond as he captured Mya's lips. Mya was   
shocked. She had never kissed a boy before and it was even more surprising since she barely knew the   
boy. But she soon felt his hands snake around her waist pushing her body closer to his. Mya groaned as   
she felt her body against Robb's. Robb smirked against Mya's lips. His hands soon traveled under Mya's   
shirt and played with her bra. He pushed his pelvis against hers grinding. Mya was lost in a swirl of   
emotions and feelings she had never felt before. This was all going so fast and it felt good. So, so good.   
She barely registered her shirt being pulled off or her bra being tossed away. The feeling of Robb's hands   
on her breasts had her tilting her head back moaning in pleasure.

"Oh god" she said. Robb grinned as he attacked Mya's neck. His hands moved from Mya's breasts causing   
to groan from the lost to taking off her panties. Her skirt remained on. In the back part of her mind she   
heard the clicking and rustling of Robb taking off his pants. What she felt next was something round,   
warm, and hard probe her. It didn't enter her, but was caressing her. She moaned as she thrusted out   
her hips. She wanted more.

"Please, give it to me" Mya begged. "You sure?" Robb asked looking at her. Mya nodded. Robb pushed   
her back to the wall and thrusted deep inside her in one go break her hymen. Mya winced in pain as her   
virginity was taken away. He was so big in her. She could feel him pulsing, throbbing, twitching. "So   
fucking tight" Robb said through gritted teeth. 

Once the pain subside Mya wrapped her legs around   
Robb's waist and wiggled a bit, giving him the signal. Robb got it and began pushing in and out of Mya   
slowly. Mya groaned as her head rolled back. Fuck, she had never felt such pleasure coursing through   
her. It was overwhelming. She could hear the slapping of skin the squishing sounds that sounded kind of   
erotic. Robb leaned in and kissed Mya again and she returned the kiss with great passion. Robb sped up   
his pumping to a faster though still controlled pace. Mya's hands were gripping the back of Robb's shirt   
holding it tight as she felt her first ever sexual orgasm crash into her. It was intense and she thought she   
was going to die. Robb had to stop since Mya's cunt gripped so tightly he was going to come sooner than   
he wanted. Once Mya's orgasm passed he began again.

After this though he started faster and sped up quicker than before. Mya soon felt another orgasm hit   
her. This began the cycle and soon Mya was a sweaty mess. Her juices coated the floor as well as her   
skirt. Robb had gone from kissing her to nipping her neck to ravishing her breasts then back to the neck.   
All this increased Mya's pleasure. 

"Robb, Robb, please" Mya moaned. Somehow through her pleasure clouded mind she remembered   
Robb's name. 

"You want my seed?" Robb asked after he nipped Mya's nipple. "Yes, I want it. I want you to coat my   
insides with your come" Mya moaned loudly.

"With pleasure" Robb said. He then began pounding Mya hard causing her to orgasm again, but this   
time Robb didn't stop. He kept going til he emptied himself inside Mya. Once that was done he pulled   
out. Mya's tired legs let Robb go without a fight. She slumped to the floor panting. She didn't care that   
she was sitting in her own juices. 

Robb left her there as he left the room.


	3. Aunt Lysa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Aunt/nephew incest
> 
> Final Chapter

Lysa Arryn was a very horny woman. She hadn't had sex since her husband Jon Arryn died. 

SO it didn't take long before she was able to seduce her visiting nephew.  
"Now, let me see what I have to work with" Lysa said.  
Robb gulped and slowly took off his clothes. Once naked Lysa circled him surveying him.  
"Hmmm, I guess you'll have to do" she said.  
"Very well, I guess I better show you myself as well" Lysa said with a sigh. 

She dropped the simple robe she had on. Robb's cock jumped at the sight of the naked  
goddess. Damn, she looked fucking fine. Her breasts were high and firm. Though not as big  
as his mother's. She had long legs and no hair at all around her cunt. 

"Hmmm, it appears I've been mistaken" Lysa said as she eyed Robb's phallus.  
Robb still don't know what to say.  
Lysa motioned for Robb to get on the bed. He did and he laid there not sure what Lysa was  
going to do. He watched as Lysa stroked and caressed his member with her hand softly. His  
hips jumped at the constant contact. Damn, she knew what she was doing. Soon her mouth  
got in on the action and Robb let out a soft groan. 

Lysa had her lips wrapped around Robb's cock as she bobbed her head up and down sucking  
the entire piece of meat like a lollipop. She used her tongue with expert skill swirling and  
twirling around the entire length. 

"Shit, damn" Robb cursed as he gripped the sheets.  
Lysa hummed a bit causing Robb's organ to jump in her mouth. This pleased his aunt very  
much and moved a hand down and cupped his sack. She massaged them til Robb came. 

"Going to come my lady" Robb gasped.  
Lysa felt her mouth fill with demigod seed for the first time in her life and she loved it. She  
then began to wonder if all Starks tasted the same or was it just Robb. But those thoughts  
could wait. Right now she needed some satisfying of her own. She crawled up Robb's body  
and when she straddling him she lower her wet peach down on his face. 

Robb knew what Lysa wanted. As soon as he felt  
the Arryn widow's cunt touch his lips he latched on. He heard Lysa gasp and buck. Robb  
grinned at this.  
Get ready for the time of your life, aunt the son of Eddard Stark thought.

He then began eating out the queen of the gods with every trick he knew. He swirled his  
tongue about, thrusted it in and out, gently grazed his teeth on the outer lips, used his nose  
to brush her exposed clit, he moved his teeth to nibbled at the tiny nub of nerves, he even  
sucked on it. All of this caused Lysa to buck and moan. She held onto the headboard for  
dear life. 

How the fuck does this boy know how to undo me? She thought as her orgasm came  
crashing down upon her.  
Robb felt his face get drenched with Lysa's pussy juice and gathered it up and devour it.  
Lysa was breathing heavily as she got off Robb's face. She laid down beside Robb and  
looked at him with new eyes. She now saw not a boy, not a nephew, or a king, she saw a possible lover,  
one who could possibly satisfy her whenever she felt like it damnit.  
"There is one more thing you must do Robb. You know what I want" Lysa said in a lustfully  
tone. 

Robb nodded. His cock was ready for more thanks to the time it had to recoup. He then  
moved and laid himself on top of his aunt and aimed his cock in where only Jon Arryn and  
Petyr Baelish had been.  
Robb took a deep breath and dove in. His member sank into one of the hottest, tightest,  
wettest cunts it has ever entered. Damn, she felt so good. Robb reveled the feeling of being  
inside Lysa as he pushed his entire self into her. Once fully sheathed he paused loving the  
feel of her holding him so tightly. He then pulled out slowly causing Lysa to gasp and moan.  
"Oh Robb, feels so good. Haven't had a thing in me for so long" Lysa moaned. 

Robb pumped in and out of Lysa slowly and deliberately. He wanted to savor this moment  
since when will be the next time he tapped this.  
Lysa seemed to enjoy Robb's actions as she held onto him tightly. This was probably the  
best sex she had ever had. 

Robb soon increased his pace wanting more out of it. Lysa moved her hips to match Robb's  
up tempo rhythm. Soon panting, grunting, gasping and moaning were the only things being  
heard. 

"Yes Robb, yes. Feed me you cock feed it to my needy cunt" Lysa moaned.  
Robb was kind of shocked hearing such language out of Lysa's mouth since it was so foul for  
his aunt. But hell it was a turn on as well. He then felt her tight velvety walls clutch and  
convulse around him. her cum spread on the bed pooling in an area. Robb knew he couldn't  
hold out much longer.  
"Going to come soon, where should I put it?" he asked.  
"In me Robb. I want your wolf seed in me" Lysa ordered through a groan.

Robb obeyed and fired deep within Lysa with a final thrust. He laid there panting using  
Lysa's breasts to rest his head. He felt Lysa stroke his hair. 

"That was wonderful Robb" she said.  
"Thank you my lady" Robb said.  
"We shall rest then another round will begin" Lysa said.  
"So, can we count on your support, my lady?"  
"If you continue to serve me like this, I can support you all you like!" she giggled.

Robb just nodded then dozed off knowing his day wasn't over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
